Si tan sólo este final fuera feliz
by Likan Murasame
Summary: Nunca leí un cuento de hadas, tal vez sea por eso que nunca creí en ellos. Y ahora, está de más creer en ellos, ya que mi cuento desde el principio es diferente, ¿Porqué debería tener un final feliz? Oneshot


Hola chicos, hace tanto que no me pasaba por aquí. Tengo las mismas excusas que ya estarán acostumbrados a leer por estos terrenos: escuela, tarea, trabajo, etc. Sólo paso a dejarles este pequeño Oneshot, que para ser sincera escribí en un momento muy depresivo de mi vida, así que de entrada les digo que no habrá un final feliz.

Si aún así quieren leerlo, adelante chicos son bienvenidos.

* * *

Hay cosas que se desean con tanta intensidad, otras tantas son anheladas y sólo unas pocas más se quieren obtener como trofeos, es decir, como simples objetos aunque éstos no lo sean en realidad. Lo que es la cosa más deseada puede convertirse en la absoluta perdición, entre más lo deseamos más somos capaces de humillarnos de dejar de lado nuestro orgullo para poder mirar el minúsculo destello de saber que estamos más cerca de alcanzar nuestro deseo.

Porque no nos damos cuenta de que el deseo es aquello que queremos como sí de una necesidad se tratase, pero lo que no sabemos, o fingimos desconocer, es qué es lo pasaría después de ver nuestro deseo cumplido. Nuestro mundo puede desmoronarse cuando cumplimos algún deseo justamente porque no sabemos qué hacer una vez cumplido. Perdemos nuestra motivación que nos impulsaba día a día para la realización de dicho deseo.

Los deseos son aquellas cosas que pueden obtenerse después de un camino largo y tormentoso, donde a veces pensamos que ya no hay forma de avanzar, que el camino que estamos eligiendo es el más tardado que pudimos construir para alcanzar nuestro deseo.

Esto es lo que siempre he pensado, o tal vez comencé a pensar después de conocerla, justo cuando pensaba que ya no iba a salir de aquel pozo… ella apareció.

Nunca había pensado en cuentos de hadas, pero cuando ella caminaba realmente le quedaría el papel de princesa, y yo a su lado soy un simple bandido, la mala del cuento. Fue entonces que me pregunté si un bandido se enamorara de una princesa, ¿tendría alguna posibilidad de que ella posara sus ojos en él? Nunca he conocido de algún cuento semejante, entonces ¿por qué mi historia debería ser diferente?

Esta es la historia, mi historia. No se trata de un cuento de hadas en donde el príncipe rescata a la damisela en peligro, o donde el héroe mata al dragón. En esta historia no hay nadie que salve a alguien, en mi historia la protagonista sólo observa cómo se desarrolla la historia.

Mi nombre es Kuga Natsuki y esta es la historia de cómo el miedo vence al final.

Nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, tal vez sea porque no tuve una madre que me leyera esos cuentos antes de dormir o un padre que me hablara del hombre adecuado para mí o simplemente era el hecho de que nunca me había planteado tal situación. Ese hecho ahora es irrelevante, pues a mis 19 años esas ideas infantiles no existen en mi cabeza, más aun no hay forma de que sean ciertas pues mi historia no comienza con el tipo bueno o la chica hermosa.

Siempre fui un total desastre en todo lo que me obligaban a hacer los adultos. En la escuela siempre buscaba peleas, de hecho rompí mi record al cambiarme cuatro veces en el mismo año de secundaria. Evitaba a toda costa la interacción con los demás pues se acercaban a mí por lástima, "_hablemos con Natsuki pues no tiene padres_" o "_invitemos a Natsuki a la fiesta porque seguramente se siente sola_". Siempre era lo mismo, todas las personas me tenían lástima por no tener una familia, pero nunca hice caso, al contrario, siempre mantenía la cabeza en alto pues no dejaría que alguien se burlara de mí.

Así era mi vida hasta que conocí a cierta castaña, poco tiempo después de ser transferida a Fukka. La señorita "todos me aman", trató de acercarse a mí un día en los jardines mientras yo me saltaba las clases. Ese día, recuerdo bien lo enojaba que estaba pues un chico trató de burlarse de mí en clase de economía, me dijo que no sabía cocinar porque no tenía madre ni familia que pudiera enseñarme. Maldito estúpido, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que él aprendiera a no meterse conmigo, la paliza que le di debió bastarle para toda la vida. Pero no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada, eso lo sabía muy bien, lo mejor era desaparecer un rato y fue así como llegue a los jardines de la escuela.

Una vez más pensaba en lo estúpido e inútil que era tratar con las personas. Y justo estaba en eso cuando a la señorita Fujino se le ocurre querer entablar una conversación conmigo, parece ser que entre más rica eres más torpe te vuelves para leer el estado de ánimo de una persona. Trató de acercarse a mí con una sonrisa tan falsa y diciéndome no sé qué estupidez sobre las plantas con un acento que me molestaba de sobré manera. Mi respuesta fue obvia, inmediatamente la mande al carajo y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de ella me fui.

Poco tiempo después, Shizuru (comencé a llamarla por su nombre después de descubrir las consecuencias de no hacerlo) se empeñó en acercarse más a mí, al principio la evitaba a toda costa pues sólo se me acercaba para molestarme, debía ser el karma que me daba una patada en el trasero después de todo lo que yo hice. Sus bromas eran una molestia al no ser nada ligeras, siempre trataba de hablarme de sexo o de lo bien que me vería en algún conjunto de lencería, mi fascinación por este tipo de prendas era una cosa que jamás debí decirle a Shizuru, desde esa vez nunca me dejo ir sola a comprar ropa interior, no importaba cuanto trabajo tuviera o cuantos compromisos cancelara, siempre encontraba el tiempo para acompañarme.

Tal vez solo quería hablar con alguien de lo que a mí me gusta o simplemente el estar tanto tiempo lejos de las personas me hizo querer tener un lazo con cualquiera. Paso el tiempo y mi relación con Shizuru era de lo más extraña, en primera por alguna razón, nuestra amistad la mantuvimos en secreto, en segunda cada vez que le preguntaba porque quería ser la amiga de un total desastre como lo era yo, siempre me contestaba "_porque quiero a Natsuki, además somos amigas ¿no_?" Y yo siempre me quedaba callada después de su respuesta, simplemente no podía considerarla como una amiga puesto que siempre me ponía a la defensiva en su presencia, ¿qué clase de amiga solamente te utiliza, se desaparece y además nunca agradece nada de lo que hace por ti? Yo no podía ser su amiga, no sé lo que es ser una y peor aún no se lo que es tener una.

Con la llegada del festival y el enfrentamiento con las demás HiMEs, me llego un pequeño rayo de luz, entre tanto caos pude aceptar que mi relación con Shizuru no era meramente superficial, sin que yo quisiera verlo, ella poco a poco logró entrar en mí, rompió las barreras que había construido para que nadie más me lastimara. Y sentí el alivio de que aún había algo de humanidad en Kuga Natsuki. Pero con la amenaza de que pudiera perder una batalla frente a otra HiME y con ello a Shizuru, volví a sentir un pavor como cuando murió mi madre, no quería volver a perder a alguien.

Inevitablemente ella y yo estábamos destinadas a morir, yo sabía muy bien que era asunto de Mai terminar todo esto, por lo tanto después de pensar muy bien las cosas, me dirigí hacia la escuela con la esperanza de regresar a Shizuru a este mundo, no podía dejarla caer en la oscuridad en la cual yo misma la había obligado a estar. Aún en ese momento no podía decir que la amaba o que incluso me gustaba, no porque la idea de dos chicas me parezca repugnante, no tenía nada que ver con eso, realmente no sabía porque. En el último momento que estuve con ella, lo único que recuerdo era la calidez de su cuerpo y las palabras que había susurrado. Fue gracias a Mai que volvimos a la vida, pero ahora, no se sí pensar que fue realmente bueno para mí, lo mejor hubiera sido dejar las cosas como yo las dejé.

Fue después del festival que comenzó una nueva tortura para mí, con la graduación de Shizuru y mis problemas con mis calificaciones llegaron otros más, otros que inevitablemente tenían que hacerse presentes.

Como en todas las familias ricas, desde el nacimiento de los hijos estos ya tenían la vida hecha, desde la escuela, la carrera a escoger, los amigos, el tipo de ropa e incluso la persona a amar. Shizuru no era la excepción, después de su graduación en Fukka debía casarse con un desconocido. Nunca me dijo sobre esto, tal vez por el hecho de que no quería casarse, o porque creyó que yo cambiaría después del festival. Si se preguntan si cambien, la respuesta es que si, volví a sonreír junto a Mai y Mikoto, deje de buscar peleas incluso con Nao trate de llevarme mejor. En cuanto a mi relación con Shizuru también cambió, no como ella hubiera querido o como yo hubiera decidido, más bien nos separamos más.

Si bien después de que me entere de la boda próxima de ella sentí como las fuerzas me abandonaban, también sentí un enojo por no habérmelo dicho por su cuenta, caí en una triste situación, caí en cuenta de que no era capaz de ofrecerle algo a ella.

Hable con Mai, pues no sabía con quien más hacerlo, además con ella me sentía a gusto para hablar de estas cosas. Al principio no sabía que decirme pues yo no fui muy clara al explicar mis sentimientos por Shizuru, no sabía, y sigo sin saber, lo que significa amar a alguien, pero tampoco sabía lo que era tener una amiga. Supuse entonces que lo que yo sentía por ella era un fuerte lazo que en mi soledad logre hacer, es como los cimientos de una construcción, era el primer lazo que logre después de tantos años de evitar a las personas. Pensé que lo que me pasaba solo era una especie de miedo a perder a la primera amiga que tenía. Pero entonces Mai tuvo que hacerme entrar en razón, o más bien tuvo que golpearme varias veces en la cabeza para que mi cerebro comenzara a andar. Me dijo que cuando pudo ver los pilares de las HiMEs también pudo sentir sus sentimientos. Todos esos sentimientos le ayudaron a seguir adelante.

Tal vez yo no quería entenderlo hasta que alguien más me lo dijera, hasta que Mai me dijera lo que yo me negaba a decirme. Prosiguió contándome sobre ese momento, se detuvo un momento antes de preguntarme algo, su mirada no era de duda más bien era inquisitiva como cuando quieres preguntar algo a lo que ya tienes la respuesta. Me preguntó de qué tamaño era Durán cuando pelee contra Shizuru, su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa pues no entendía que relación tenía eso con mi actual situación. Sin más le dije que era del mismo tamaño que Kyohime. En ese momento recordé lo que alguna vez Nagi me explicó, eso sobre la naturaleza de los Child's, sobretodo la parte donde el tamaño demuestra lo fuerte y profundos que son los sentimientos que tiene una HiME por su persona especial. Tengo que dejar en claro que Mai ya no tuvo que decirme nada más, pues caí en cuenta con esa simple respuesta de que yo estaba profundamente enamorada de Shizuru, Kuga Natsuki se había negado a aceptar que sentía amor por su amiga.

Después de eso y a pesar de haber sentido un gran alivio al aceptar estos sentimientos, inevitablemente pensé en lo poco que podría ofrecerle a Shizuru. Si bien estaba segura que ella me correspondería si le contaba la verdad, también estaba segura que toda su familia desaprobaría nuestra relación. Aún mantenía mi reputación de ser una rebelde, delincuente y poco afeminada mujer, sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que no contaba con una economía estable, yo era por mucho lo opuesto a la bien educada, agraciada y adinerada Fujino Shizuru. No podía ni tenía nada que ofrecerle a Shizuru.

Fui víctima del destino, del amor y del karma, pues cuando pude aceptar de nuevo mi lado humano fui golpeada por la realidad en la que la sociedad está envuelta. Esa donde las apariencias importan y demasiado. Comencé a aislarme de nuevo, pero esta vez fue más doloroso pues sólo faltaba un par de días para la dichosa boda. Había recibido una invitación por correo pues le insistí a Shizuru que no tenía tiempo para verla por cosas de la escuela. Bien sé que sólo fue una excusa para no verla y decirle todo lo que sentía.

Si las cosas tan solo se hubieran quedado como estaban antes del festival...

Por ahora no quiero saber nada de este mundo.

Me pase el poco tiempo que me quedaba antes del dichoso evento en casa, debo de admitir que me la pase llorando, algo que no podía hacer hasta hace poco (gracias en parte al festival y a Mai). De verdad que la amo pero va a estar mejor con alguien que le pueda ofrecer lo que yo no puedo. Eso es lo que pienso mientras veo la invitación, por enésima vez, en mis manos.

De repente alguien tocó el timbre del departamento, logrando sacarme de mis deprimentes pensamientos por un momento. Se trataba de Mai quien venía enojada al parecer. Me dijo que ya había tenido suficiente de mi auto lástima y de mi depresión de mujer en menopausia, me obligaría ir a detener la boda de Shizuru a como diera lugar.

Como siempre fui arrastrada en contra de mi voluntad por la de pechos enormes Mai. Por dentro algo me decía que no era buena idea aparecerme como si nada en la boda, aunque también una parte de mi anhelaba interrumpir dicho evento. No sabía qué hacer, pero eso no le importó a Mai quien, debo recalcar, ya traía puesto un vestido de gala. Iba a optar por cambiarme pero me dijo que siempre soñó con ver una escena en donde el chico malo llegara en su motocicleta para fugarse con la novia hacia un futuro incierto. Otra vez esa clase de ideas románticas. Por lo tanto a petición de la estúpida fantasía de Mai, sólo me cambie por mi traje de motociclista y salimos del departamento.

Al bajar al estacionamiento me di cuenta de que ella traía un auto, no sé de dónde diablos lo sacó pero una vez más no le importó explicarme nada. Me dijo que ella se iría en el auto y yo tendría que seguirla en la moto, no pude contradecirla pues tenía esa mirada asesina sobre mí. Sin más acepte y tomamos rumbo hacia el lugar.

Durante el camino seguía pensando en que esto no era lo mejor para Shizuru, ¿qué derecho tengo yo de reclamarla cuando le rechace aquella vez? No podía simplemente dejar todo de lado por mero capricho mío, porque eso es lo que era todo esto, un estúpido capricho mío. Ya que ahora que vi una amenaza de perderla, quería tenerla a mi lado y que fuera sólo mía. No podía ser tan egoísta y forzarla a aceptarme.

Tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar si esto que Mai pensaba hacer por mi bien era lo correcto. Una vez más comencé a recordar todos los momentos que pase con Shizuru, me di cuenta que siempre se esforzaba el doble por mí, por no dejarme sola, por cumplirme mis caprichos egoístas. Trate de recordar por lo menos una vez en la que le agradeciera todos sus gestos, pero nunca fui capaz de hacer tan simple acto, un "gracias" nunca salió de mis labios.

Y como si me hubiera estrellado a toda velocidad de frente a una pared irrompible, caí en la cuenta de que sí realmente Shizuru se estaba casando es porque se había cansado de esperarme, se cansó de esperar el mínimo gesto de correspondencia a sus sentimientos. Y ahora, justo antes de su boda, aquella castaña aceptaba su destino, me estaba dejando en su pasado, yo no quería ser su pasado, yo quería ser su presente y su futuro.

La realidad es cruel, no da segundas oportunidades a quienes no la merecen, yo no la merecía, no después de tratarla y rechazarla como lo hice, además yo no tenía un futuro próspero que ofrecerle.

Kuga Natsuki seguiría siendo una mierda al lado de ella.

Antes de llegar al templo, Mai hizo una señal para que me detuviera, se bajó del auto se acercó a mi moto y me dijo que ella se adelantaría, que yo tendría que esperar un momento fuera del templo ya que tenía un plan que debía seguirse al pie de la letra. Como es costumbre, no pude negarme y además tenía toda clase de sentimientos negativos que me impedían hacerlo. Seguí las instrucciones por lo cual esperé un momento frente al templo, aún no bajaba de mi motocicleta cuando noté que las personas a mi alrededor comenzaban a verme de manera despectiva.

Segundo golpe en el día, todas esas personas estaban acostumbradas a una vida de lujos, tenían estándares muy altos y yo no encajaba en ninguno de ellos, yo nunca encajaría en ninguno de ellos.

No pude soportarlo más, encendí la moto y di marcha hacia ningún lugar, donde estos sentimientos comenzarán a desaparecer junto con estas lágrimas que comenzaban a desbordarse como muestra de mi total derrota ante la realidad, renunciando a un amor que pude tener pero por mi miedo no fui capaz de aceptar.

Esta es mi historia, la historia donde al final mi miedo por perder a mi persona amada, irónicamente, hizo que la perdiera. No hay forma en que pueda creer en los cuentos de hadas, porque al final la princesa nunca le dará una mirada a aquel bandido. Porque nunca más Shizuru me devolverá una sonrisa…

… Porque yo nunca seré capaz de decirle cuanto la amaba

* * *

Notas finales:

Como siempre les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para leer esto.

Díganme que les pareció, ya que es el primer escrito de este tipo que hago y aunque no quisiera hacerlo tan seguido, desahogarme escribiendo siempre me hace sentir mucho mejor. No prometo que haya segunda parte ya que eso dependerá de mi estado de ánimo y la disponibilidad de tiempo que en estos momentos carezco.

Por ahora es todo de mi parte, les mando un saludo chicos :D


End file.
